


Sky's Dawn

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be read as platonic or as romantic, Multi, Post KH III, Rough Draft, Roxas/Sora (if you squint), Sora's birthday, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: For as long as he lived, Sora always considered himself as normal as they came.Yeah sure, he now owns a Keyblade and has magical abilities, but other than that he’s never really thought more of himself other than a guy just wanting to find his friends.And in the very end… it was worth it.They are all worth it.*~*~*~*~*~*Story is a rough draft and will be edited later (I just wanted to post this for Sora's birthday before it ended)Happy Birthday Sora! (March 28th)





	Sky's Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT, not the final product yet... I mostly posted this today because I want to post it before Sora's official cannon birthday ended. 
> 
> I do plan to reedit this oneshot because eventually, so hopefully it will run smoother and in better detail afterwards. (I understand there must be tons of mistakes here... but hopefully it's legible... 
> 
> Happy Birthday Sora!

* * *

For as long as he lived, Sora always considered himself as normal as they came.

That was until the whole darkness and heartless incident. And even yet he considered himself as normal.

Yeah sure, he now owns a Keyblade and has magical abilities, but other than that he’s never really thought more of himself other than a guy just wanting to find his friends.

And as far as he’s concerned that’s he ever wanted ever since he left Destiny Islands.

And in the very end… it was worth it.

If it always ended up with all of his friends safe and happy, Sora would gladly give up his life and fight all those hordes again if it always ended like this.

Well… not like this particular moment.

For some reason he couldn’t seem to find any of friends. None of them appeared to be around, which had him asking around the Island to know if his friends had been around.

And it always ended up being the same answer.

A shrug or ‘I don’t know.’

And for a while, Sora assumed it was just because they were busy. Or perhaps something came up, which was a bit of bummer considering how they left without saying anything. And that alone seemed suspicious considering Kairi always sent him a message on Keystagram about having to do something, or Riku would call him if he can’t meet up.

Them just suddenly disappearing seemed out of the ordinary that got the boy walking around the beach of Play Island.

His shoes kicking the sand a bit with each step he took. His eyes drifted to the small ridge that housed the askew Paopu tree.

Maybe some time alone might help him gather his thoughts, as to why the others haven’t been around lately.

He lifted his gummi phone, sighing when he noticed there wasn’t a single message in them. He was half tempted to message one of his other friends to know whether they were around or not. But figuring that Aqua might be busy training and Roxas having to deal with his own problems it might be best that he didn’t get around it.

But then again a message would be alright? Right? _*I mean they don’t have to answer it right away after all.*_ He thought in reassurance.

His feet brought him to the little circular area. A soft smile grazing his lips when he moved towards his favorite spot, the three of them would always be here whenever they just wanted to relax, his hand grazing over the rough texture of the palm’s trunk. Fingers pressing slightly in the scratchy creases of the wood.

“Heh…” He breathed, funny how that memory seemed to come back.

He recalled when the three of them wanted to go traveling, unaware of the danger that would come to them. Still…he wonders … what would have happened if the darkness never happened?

That he and his friends really take sail. Would they have found the other worlds at one point? Or would they be sailing the seas without finding anything.

Would they still ordinary kids?

Kairi would be aware of being a princess of Heart and would Riku have suffered through that darkness?

They wouldn’t have Keyblade at least.

He jumped slightly, giving him a needed leverage to jump onto the trunk to sit. His eyes glanced over to the horizon, seeing the sun beginning to have the first rays set for the night.

Though despite it all, Sora doesn’t regret having his Keyblade. He outstretched his hand, lifting it up to feel the familiar tingle under his palm when the key flashed into his grip.

This thing is what allowed him to save his friends, meet new ones on the way. And help so many others.

Despite what it may have cause him, he doesn’t. Ever regret getting it.

His eyes softened with a gentle tilt of his head when he rested it on his lap. And without it, he would have never met Roxas, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Axel, Namine or Terra. Hayner and the others. Heck even Isa. (Though he will admit he can be a bit intimating, he’s actually a really chill kind of guy).

And he especially would have never met Donald and Goofy.

Three half-pints makes a whole.

A grin settled on his face.

Yeah. If it always ended up like this, Sora wouldn’t mind going through that journey again.

Though that would mean he would go through all that harsh abuse Kairi and Roxas gave him after the Keyblade war.

He sure gained some nasty bruises, but they were worth it.

He gently touched the smooth metal of the Key, having gone through so many battles would have left any blade scratched and dull. But his weapon held no such damage.

For Keyblades, the enchanted magic and the strength of one’s heart allowed the condition of the Keyblade represent the wielder’s own strength. It made him breath a smirk, guess that means his heart is stronger than Riku’s after all.

He laughed thinking of how he can brag about it later.

Well that is, if he can find them.

The Keyblade reverted back into his heart, hiding from sight as he leaned back on the tree. Pressing the palms of his hands against the rough surface of the tree, he gazed into the sky, also having a weird craving to have some ice cream. He wonders if it’s the idea that Roxas once shared a body with him, or that he started eat ice cream sometimes when he watched the sunset with his friends made him want to have any type of ice cream.

He sighed, “maybe I should have bought some ice cream before coming here.”

“Yeah. That might have been a good idea.”

The new voice had Sora turning around. His eyes widening slightly when he saw Roxas walk towards him.

“Roxas!” Sora jumped off the tree, skittering his way around it to give his former other a bear hug.

Roxas sounded out for a split moment, but exhaled when he returned the hug. He patted his back a bit, “you okay?”

“Yeah. While you’re here.” Sora said grinning that got the other to blush slightly pink.

“You dork.”

“But you love me for it.” Sora added happily.

“Debatable.” Roxas added separating from the brunet to place his hands on his hips. Earning an annoyed pout from the Keyblade user.

“So what’s new?” Roxas asked taking a couple of steps towards the slanted tree.

“That no one is around.” Sora sighed walking besides his other, Roxas smooth his hand over the tree then leaned on it, his blue eyes glancing to the brunet.

“No one?”

Sora nodded almost frantically, “and it’s weird because Kairi always tells me if she’s going to be busy and Riku always makes sure to call me if he has to go somewhere!”

Sora threw his arms up in the air. “And I’m worried, I know they might be busy, but I haven’t found them anywhere in the Islands.”

Roxas gave him a small look, “Sora, don’t you think you might overreacting?”

Roxas got a pointed look that had him silencing his voice.

“Not if they’re in other worlds! You know damn well the Heartless are still active. What if—”

“Sora.” Roxas said getting up to stand in front of the other boy. “I’ m sure they’re fine. Besides, they know how to fight, don’t forget Riku saved your butt multiple times and Kairi has been training under Aqua now.” Sora face fell slightly. “I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”  

Still wouldn’t drop his worry, but he knew Roxas was right…

“I guess… but that doesn’t take away that they could…” Sora jumped a little when he felt a warm weight over his shoulder. “Sora, you’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“You’re starting to go to panic mode.” He added simply. “I’m sure they’re alright, I mean don’t you have this ability to feel if there’s something wrong?”

Sora sighed, figures he would bring that up.

It was this nifty but also sometimes annoying side effect ever since he returned. He wasn’t sure what made him have it, but it was sort of this trigger that allowed him to get this feeling.

One time, Riku had sprained his wrist and Sora felt the need to go see Riku.

Another time was when Aqua got a cold, for some peculiar reason he felt the need to go visit. Only to find out later of the ladder.  

It can sometimes be an itch, or a feeling, sorta like a gut feeling if he had to describe it in simple terms.

And well, Roxas is right. He wasn’t exactly feeling anything out of the ordinary.

“Besides, your friends are your power isn’t it?” Roxas teased wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Okay, he’s getting the feeling he’s being mocked.

“Oh come on.” Sora groaned pushing the arm off him. Only for Roxas to place it over again.

Sora struggled, but found it would only get worst, so he just stopped. Letting go of situation and just allow Roxas to hug him from behind. Feeling Roxas’ chin on his shoulder had him exhaling softly, glad to know that at least Roxas was around.

“You know…” Sora started, “I can’t help but wonder… why did you do all of that?”

“Hmm?” Roxas asked. “You mean?”

Sora looked down, “if I knew that would have happened, I would have stopped you befo—”

“I’m gonna have to cut you off right there.” Roxas taking his head off the brunet’s shoulder. The arms around him also came off so Roxas can go around and face him. “I don’t care what you think. Or how you feel, there was no way I was going to sit still while you… you were out there.”

“Roxas…”

“You would have done the same thing.” Roxas interrupted, he didn’t care how many nights he spent without sleeping, how many missions we went on just to find any clues as how to bring Sora back.

If he had to give up his life just so Sora would come back. He would.

The only thing he regrets is knowing that Sora knows that…

He could feels tears burning in the back of his eyes. “I don’t want to ever have to bring you back. I shouldn’t have to. You know damn well that you’re too self-sacrificing for your own good… I just…”

A hug wrapped around the blonde, almost shocking him, but once feeling the warmth of his former somebody he relaxed.

“I know… and I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing.”

“I know. But I want to.” He gently pushed the blonde away so he can see him directly in the eyes. “I don’t ever want to make you, or the others go through that. Ever again. Never again…”  

Roxas breathed a sigh, shaking his head bemused. “I used to be part of you, and I still sometimes don’t know you.”

Sora grinned lightly, “that’s what makes me so lovable.”

“Either that or stupid.”

“Hey.” Sora pouted, but couldn’t hold onto that for long as he laughed, mixing in with Roxas’ joined laugh. A soft chorus of their shared joy and emotions that had them soon breathing in content.

Once relaxing Roxas leaned back, glad to know that—

_BZZZZRRRRTTTT…!_

Roxas blinked, looking at his cargo pants to then pull out his Gummi Phone. One look at the message board had him smiling.

He glanced up at Sora who gathered to look at the sunset again.

“Hey, Sora.”

The hero turned to him.

“By any chance will you busy later?”

Sora gave him an arched look. “Not really.”

“Cool, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure.” Sora agreed.

Roxas narrowed his brows a bit. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Yeah, but you’re friend Roxas. I don’t mind helping.” Sora grinned leaning his head against his palms.

How was he connected to this idiot again? Roxas wondered bemused.

…

“Huh, I would have thought you traveled using the darkness. Or at least the Keyblade portal.” Sora mentioned looking around the small gummi ship.

“Considered it, but I think you’re more used to this method aren’t you?” Roxas added. Which is interesting that Roxas even got access to a Gummi ship especially since King Mickey were the only ones who had access to it. With Riku being the exception since he does go with Aqua to find potential Keyblade wielders to help train.

(Guess Riku wasn’t ready to use the Keyblade armor just yet). Sora in particular can’t wait to be able to achieve that level. Being able to use his Keyblade as a hovering skateboard sounds awesome. Or even like Motorcycle like Terra.

“So where exactly are we heading?” Sora asked from his seat, keeping a visual for any danger.

“Oh, apparently Aqua has been having some trouble lately, something about seeing some Heartless around the area. She figured having more help would ease the battles.

Sora grinned, although he doesn’t like the idea of Heartless tormenting a world, it would be nice to bash some heads in. It’s been quite a while honestly, it would do him some good for his past weeks’ boredom.

“Shouldn’t be too hard, is that it?”

Roxas didn’t say anything.

“Roxas?”

“Huh? Oh, she didn’t give me any more details.” The other replied, returning back to controlling the ship.

Sora furrowed his brows, obviously something was up. But he didn’t put much more thought into it as they traveled through the universe.

…

It’s not until after they arrive in the land of departure that Sora asked again.

“Roxas, what exactly is going on?”

“I already told you Aqua asked me to pick you up, she said she needed help.” He said as they got off the ship.

“Okay, sure but what I wanna know what’s going on?” Sora said once reaching the gates of the building.

“So much for wanting to help without asking first.” Roxas mused going to open the door.

“Well, if I’m to help then what is that I need to do.”

“Sora.” Roxas started eyes turning to see the brunet. “Just follow me, and you’ll find out.”

The boy huffed but didn’t say anything much further, following after his former nobody. The grand halls are something that Sora can never stop admiring. The way how they were constructed and how glamorous they really were gave the aesthetic of a castle. (And considering he’s been in real castles before only furthered the argument). But the best part is that walking through these golden halls almost made him feel like a king.

Well, the good news is that he’ll at least get to see Aqua and the others again. He’s been thinking about wanting to visit them at one point, but never seemed to got around it.

He wondered how Ven was holding up, especially after the whole Vanitas fiasco.

Suddenly Roxas stopped, making Sora do the same, they came to this door. Compared to the other doors of this place this one looked a little more… normal? Less grand? He wasn’t sure how to describe it, when Roxas opened the door he was surprised to see it dark inside.

“Roxas?”

“Come inside.” The blonde smirked.

“W-what?—YAEAH!” He yelped when Roxas grabbed his wrist and pulled him without a second of hesitation.

The boy almost fell forward, eyes shut when suddenly more hands grabbed him. He hardly had a moment to spare when suddenly he was grabbed and hosted over a shoulder.

“Hey! Let Go!” Sora screamed kicking and hitting the back of the person holding him.

He screamed and yelped, but didn’t last long when he was dropped, landing on his butt on something soft. When he reopened his eyes his heart stopped.

 **“SURPRISE!”** The chorus as shouts and cries echoed in the large room that had Sora almost jumping back.

The first thing he saw was his friends, all dressed somewhat nicely wearing pointed party hats of different colors. His eyes stammered around the room, seeing streamers and balloons taped on the walls as a large sign that read: “Happy Birthday Sora!” Right over a table that also hosted a large light blue frosted cake, surrounded by different presents.

Of course! Today was his birthday! How the heck did he forget!?

A large grin spread across his lips. “Guys!”

“Sorry we were gone for a while.” Kairi was the first to approach him. “We ended taking much longer than we originally thought.

“We didn’t want to spoil the surprise, so that’s why we didn’t say anything.” Riku explained going to his friend’s side to offer a hand. Who immediately took it to host himself up.

No wonder. Sora’s face turned a little pink, shamed to say that he actually forgot his own _dang_ birthday.

“See this is his problem.” Roxas chuckled to Xion, “he always thinks of others before himself.”

It earned him a glare, but this surprise is just too much for him to handle. So he let it slide for now.

Just the fact that they all worked together to get this done. Oh! He can barely hold in the tears that threatened to slip out.

The party went as followed, everyone spending time and hanging out. Some eating, while others drank from the food provided by King Mickey and his friends.

Games were played, as competitive streaks went about trying to get the higher score.

Surprisingly Mickey seemed to be really good at the games. Though didn’t play as much as Sora and Riku did, as they had this number streak as to who would get as many winnings.

And so far the older was getting more wins.

Riku smirked as he tossed the bounce ball, smirking in victory when it landed perfectly inside the cup.

“No fair!” Sora pouted crossing his arms.

“You snooze you lose.” Riku grinned, holding another one of the pongs in between his fingers, only to then throw it across his shoulder for it to land in another cup.

A couple of cheers settled in the room that had Sora glaring but laughing at the same time.

“That makes it 20-12” Kairi added with a giggle.

…   

“So where did you get the cake?” Sora asked staring at the large pastry once he sat down on the couch that was available.

“You can thank this little tyke here.” Axel snickered behind Roxas then tousled his blonde spikes.

“Hey!” Roxas shouted glaring up at the pyro, a faint flush running under his cheeks.

“He really wanted to make sure you got something special, so we went to Bistro to ask for Little Chief’s help.” Xion said across from Sora.

“Wow, I’m surprised. Usually he only controls’ Sora.” Goofy chuckled to the right.

“Took him a couple of tries though.” Naminé added, recalling the amount of times it took for Roxas to get it right. “I think it was about 10 cakes before he got this one.”

“It’s a lot harder than it looks.” Roxas admitted looking away fiercely.  

“It’s looks really good though.” Sora said flashing a grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes and got up from his seat to get a drink.

…

“So any luck in finding any new Keyblade wielders?” Sora asked putting his fork down after eating his meal.  

“We managed to find a few who has potential.” Aqua said, “though it’s also a bit of a challenge to know whether or not they are resistant to darkness.”

Sora nodded, “I see.”

“Thankfully it’s not been difficult in finding those who holds a strong enough heart to preform a bequeathing.” Mickey explained placing his cup down on the table. “With that it should only be a matter of time before more Keyblade wielders will come to existence.”  

“That’s right…” Sora trailed on. “I think I remember Riku telling me about it.”

The three Masters has been traveling to worlds to find those with strong hearts to see if they can become potential Keyblade users.

Aqua gazed to the boy, casting a sincere countenance to him. “Sora, we were also speaking, and…we were wondering if you wanted to help teach some of the students.”

Sora gaped at three. “Me a teacher?! I… I dunno, I mean I’m not a master and well…”

“But you know more than anyone about what it means to be a friend.” Terra added gently. “And quite honestly,” he looked at Aqua for a split moment, just enough for him to gingerly grasp her hand in his. “Understanding friendship… and love is just as important as learning how to wield a Keyblade.”

Aqua responded to his touch and gave a reassuring squeeze back, a faint hue of pink dusting her features.

For a moment Sora glanced at both Keyblade users, surprised at their tenderness towards ones another. He sighed softly then smiled gently. “Alright.”

Aqua breathed happily. “Thank you Sora. Now go enjoy your party.”

 “You’ve definitely earned it pal.” Mickey added happily.

…

“So there’s this new kind of mystery that’s been getting popular in Twilight Town.” Hayner spoke leaning over the couch.

“Really? What is it?” Ventus asked looking up from his gummi phone.

“Supposedly there’s this new kind of new wonder.” Hayner started moving his hands in a circle. “People say that there’s this light that shines during the late hours.”

“Oh you’re talking about the disappearing soul wonder.” Roxas asked.

“Yeah!” Olette chimed in. “Lately it’s been appearing. And whenever someone claims they see it, they don’t seem to have a photo of it.”

“It’s also the one where people see a shack in the woods.” Isa added from the distance besides Axel.

“That’s the one!” Pence concluded.

“Interesting,” Sora mused. “Wouldn’t mind checking it out sometime.”

“Yeah, people says it’s not dangerous, so we’ve been wanting to check it out eventually. But every time we go to find it. It never seems to show up.”

“Maybe it’s your ugly mug that makes it keep going away.” Roxas teased.

“Oi…! What’s that supposed to mean?” Everyone burst into laughter.

Sora leaned back on the couch again, taking another bite of the delicious cake that Roxas made. It’s really good.

…

“Alright, everyone ready?” Isa asked gently holding Sora’s gummi phone in hand.

“You know, you didn’t have to offer Isa.” Sora said kindly.

“It’s alright I don’t mind.” He said nonchalantly.

“Give him some time.” Axel whispered besides him. “He’ll warm up eventually.”

Sora smiled towards the camera, being currently surrounded by his friends. As Donald and Goofy were at both sides Kairi remained to his right as Riku came near his back as everyone else smushed together in a bunch to get within the picture’s range. It’s a bit of a bummer that all of his friends from the other worlds couldn’t be here for this moment. But either way, Sora was happy that he still got to spend time with his current friends.

The way how Donald proudly stood as Goofy held his dopey but sincere expression as Kairi rested her head near his arm while Riku placed one hand on his other shoulder. With Mickey coming around next to Riku showing his proud but kind features to the camera.

“At the count of three.” Isa warned while everyone put on their best expression.

One.

Sora exhaled feeling the picture to be a little too stiff. He wondered…

Two.

He glanced at everyone else, an idea popping into his head, Ventus and Roxas also turned to face him, almost as if they read his mind almost sinister grins appeared on their lips too.

Three.

Before the thumb could press the button The three boys jumped, grabbing onto the closest bodies they could the moment the phone captured the image.

“…”

“I think this one is the best yet.” Sora declared proudly.

“Could have been better timed.” Roxas criticized.

“What matters is that we got it.” Ven laughed.

The picture was immediately posted on Keystagram, allowing everyone to see the captured image.  

Everyone else looked at the photo with a mixture of emotions. Riku looked a bit disturbed while Kairi laughed.

Donald was unamused while Goofy just looked happy.

Seeing the three boys managing to pick up at least one friend with them captured a good image.

Roxas managed to get a hold of Xion, wrapping his arm under her armpits had her gasping in shock as she was lifted from the ground. Axel being the photogenic person he is looked like he was smirking at that moment.

Ventus managed to get a good grasp of Terra, while not being able to lift the older man up, he still got a priceless expression out of the brunet while Aqua stuttered back in shock. Mickey also had turned his head in that moment to look just as surprised at the blue haired master.

And finally, Sora had managed to grab both Donald and Goofy. Donald looked like he was having a panic attack and Goofy had closed his eyes in that moment, from the angle it looked like he was laughing, matching Sora’s grinning expression, showing the whites of his teeth as his eyes were closed as well.

Kairi appeared to capture mid-expression change making her look a mixture of confused but also happy. Nami simply seemed surprised and had stuttered back.

Riku on the other hand looked utterly shocked, his eyes wide as his arms curved on either side of him making him look like he was about to jump out of there.  

(And secretly Isa is now happy he wasn’t part of the picture).

“Sora I swear you are the biggest goof in the universe.” Riku said pressing his head against his hand.

“Awe, come on, you had to admit that was funny.” Sora cheered.

“No.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper Riku.” Kairi giggled.

“I’m not.”

“Yeah you are.” Sora argued with a happy chuckle.

The silverette gave Sora a pointed glance but eventually gave up. It’s the idiot’s birthday… he’ll let it slide for now.

“See! He’s smiling!” Sora chanted, having Riku advert his eyes immediately.   
  
“Oh, lighten up Riku!” Sora called out wrapping an arm around the older’s shoulders. Riku turned away, but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop the inevitable smile that started spreading on his lips.  

…

No matter how much anyone would have wished otherwise, the day eventually had to come to a close. The first to make the drawback was Isa, which was understandable since he was the one who held the least amount of connect to Sora.

Axel being the true friend he was decided to head out with Isa.

Thankfully it wasn’t going to be far since Aqua and Terra had prepared guest rooms for anyone if they needed it.

Almost like a giant sleepover, Isa thankfully took up that offer and started to head his way there with Axel besides him.

The next was the Twilight trio, saying along the lines that they were up early to get ready. So needless to say they were tired. And it became a catalyst from there. Mickey retired followed by Xion, Naminé with Roxas and so on.

Eventually leaving Sora and his two half-pints, Riku, Kairi and Aqua. Who remained to help clean out.

Though the day came way to fast to the end, having the remaining group just call it a day and clean up tomorrow in compensation.

“Well… it is getting late, I’m going to hit the hay.” Kairi said with a yawn. Riku nodded silently ready to follow her lead.

“See you guys later.” Sora saluted, the red head returned it but before they took their leave, Kairi faced their youngest friend.

“Kairi, Riku.” He started, getting his friends’ attention.

“Yeah?” They asked in synch.

“Thank you. For everything.” Sora beamed at them. “This party… the gifts everything… I couldn’t be anymore grateful. And I’m blessed to have friends like you.” He turned to Donald and Goofy.    

“Well you deserve it.”

The group turned around to see Roxas. Wait, didn’t he—

“Xion forgot her bracelet.” He said simply, navigating their sights to the bracelet made entirely of shells. “But to go back on your birthday. You’ve done so much for everyone. I think it’s safe to say that you’ve earned this one.”

“Roxas.” Sora managed out, tears burning in the back of his eyes.

“Aw… don’t be sad Sora.” Donald said.

The boy quickly wiped his eyes. “Am not. I’m just…” He continued to grin. “I’m just so happy… after everything… I’m—” A comforting hand landed on his shoulder.

“Ah, you don’t hafta say it, we’re glad you are safe and sound. And the worlds are back to normal again.”

Sora widened his eyes a bit at his friend. “That’s deep Goofy.”

“Ahyuk.” Goofy laughed, which unintentionally (but welcomed) sent everyone else to a laughing spree.

When finally breathing down, Sora still looked as joyed as when he arrived to the surprise party. “What did I ever do to deserve all of you guys.”

“Simple.” Riku started.

Roxas smiled warmly, “you just acted like you.”  

“And we couldn’t love and appreciate you more.” Kairi confessed gracefully.

Hugs surrounded him as voices did.

“So, Happy Birthday Sora!”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I wrote this within an hour... there's much to be desired before it can be a final finished product. 
> 
> English is a bit of a challenge for me to get around since it's not my native language. But I managed.   
> Hopefully you at least tolerated it. (Even with all the grammar mistakes) 
> 
> Again I do plan to go back and fix any errors and add more content. So there might be more to come for this oneshot later on sometime. So keep an eye out for that


End file.
